power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Development (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film)
PRLG logo - dark.jpg|Development For more than 10 years and within a decade (the 2000s, the first decade of the 21st Century) of failed attempts, Anthony Marsh, Jr began plans on "rebooting" the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy series, for his own Fan-Fic terms, in July 2012. When he decided to do a reboot of one of Saban's earlier seasons of Power Rangers (before Samurai and after the 7-year Disney-era run that lasted from mid-Wild Force to RPM), Marsh decided to base half of the fan-film on "his" fan-fic series of Power Rangers, which also was a long-running fan-series (by comic book and fan-fiction novel series), Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders, and abandon the orignal members of the Lost Galaxy team, from the actual TV series and in Saban's original era of the show as well. 'Previous Reboot Attempts, Cancelation of "Rise of Trakeena" and Shutting Down the Orignal Fan-Series' The project was originally planned as a reboot since 2011, when Marsh's previous incomplete fan-project of Lost Galaxy,'' Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, was meeting with threatning production stalls and had Marsh lose complete control on that project. Before Marsh graduated from Gaithersburg High School the coming June of the same year, he had earlier plans on rebooting '''Sabans ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, with actors Jerry O'Connell, Megan Fox, Lance Gross, Erin Chambers, Brandon Routh, and John Cho as Leo Corbett, Maya, Damon Henderson, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett and Kai Chen for the project's first reboot attempt. Eventually, by May 2011, all 6 of those actors declined to be cast. By June 4, 2011, this version of the PRLG reboot film was scrapped and shelved. By the time Marsh graduated from Gaithersburg, a month later, he came up with a second reboot project attempt, which became ''Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground. ''This project's title was akin to Marsh's previous fan-film attempt of PRLG, which he originally kept in mind of doing from 2005 to early 2007 (PRLG-Underground). In "Galactic Underground", this reboot attempt consisted only Marsh's fanmade team of Lost Galaxy Rangers rather than the ones from the actual Saban-based series. Galactic Underground of course involved Trakeena in this project, with actress Kate Walsh (Private Practice) originally involved in Marsh's fan-casting since he couldn't find an actress that would channel and be akin to Amy Miller 's version of the villain from the TV show. Other villains included Villamax (originally set as the principal villain in this version), Deviot and Kegler in this attempt. Galactic Underground was originally going to be a retelling of the episodes " Quasar Quest " to " Redemption Day " (episodes from Lost Galaxy's first half), but with Marsh's Galaxy Rangers. Jake Gyllenhaal, Martin Lawrence, Casey Jon Deidrick (later Zac Efron), Jenna Dewan and Marlon Wayans were among the actors Anthony had attached to play his Galaxy Power Rangers while the cast he had in The Rise of Trakeena and projects prior to it (such as Tobey Maguire, Kristen Bell, Shannon "Daffney" Spruill) were on hiatus during the Summer of 2011. By the end of the Summer that same year, Marsh Bros. Pictures ' execs were "unimpressed" with the whole idea. One chairman still perfered the same actors Anthony had before than actors that won't do the reboot justice. Despite all of this jalopy, Galactic Underground was canceled and the original production script for it was scrapped. When Marsh went back to "redo" Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena by mid-September 2011, now during his Post-High School years, he brought only half of its principal cast members back (EXCEPT Shannon Spruill, despite her release from TNA in March 2011) and reworked the second half of the currently-at-the-time doomed fan-film. Gwen McQueen's actor recasting during the reworking process on Rise of Trakeena (or as "The Rise of Trakeena 2.0") took only half of the late month to proceed. With Spruill out of the cast, Marsh tried to find someone who could replace her. He then spotted an unknown regular Pennsylvania woman known as Rachel E. Dillinger (who was doing her Harley Quinn Psycho-Therapy videos on YouTube) as Spruill's replacement to be Marsh's new inspiration for Gwen's character. During most of it's production time, Gwen would have no spoken lines, which Marsh had his Pink Ranger to be a "mute" character following Dillinger's unwanted casting. Trakeena's casting in this new version became far more increasingly difficult came October or November of 2011. After Kate Walsh was dropped from being almost cast as the villain, one of the producers chose an actress alummi from Everybody Loves Raymond ''for Trakeena's part, and of that was Patricia Heaton. Marsh was unaware at the time of Heaton's choosing by the producers and he also said that he didn't have her in the casting sheets for Trakeena. Heaton was filming the ABC comedy ''The Middle which was on its 2nd season of that show at the time (between 2011-2012) she would be or not selected to play Trakeena in PRLG:TROT 2.0. Before he would cast Heaton, Marsh had to watch reruns of all 210 episodes and 9 seasons of Raymond in order to see some inspiration from Heaton's former character Debra Barone from that show for Trakeena's reintroduced portrayal. When he did, he only went for parts where Heaton in character gets extremely upset when her in-character's former TV husband does something wrong to make her angry, and even he picked some parts of the later seasons' episodes where she would raise her voice maliciously. There was one particular episode that sought Marsh's attention of Trakeena's malicious rage for the final remainer of the doomed film from Heaton on that show, the episode "Bad Moon Rising" of season 5. As production on Rise of Trakeena 2.0 got progressly worse, by March 2012, Marsh began feuding with his veteran actor choice for his Red Ranger, Tobey Maguire, along with other cast members left remaining, but his feuding was with Maguire more. This was due to the cast being "bored" with sticking with the same script and plot Marsh had jotted in his head from 2 years prior in its production start back in September 2010. Of course, several plot points from the original script had to be changed, but according to Marsh, the rewrites made the remaining revised scenes come out poorly executed while filming and editing the remainer of the latter picture. During this remaining period of its doomed production, Marsh had to change a much more negative character shift into AJ Weems (a fanmade Yellow Ranger character Marsh played and created since the beginning of the production of The Rise of Trakeena). Unlike last time, AJ is more pessimistic and anti-sociable. This was due to, in real life, when Anthony and his father, Anthony Marsh, Sr., had an aggressive father--son argument on the night of March 16, 2012, which also caused Marsh to run away from home the whole day of March 17. By April, Marsh Bros. had plans to rerelease the then-new version of Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena on June 4, 2012 on YouTube, but by the end of May 2012, the film was shut down for good and it couldn't make it in time for its projected release as promised. After 10 years and a decade of failed attempts to make a PRLG fan-film, on July 20, 2012, Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was officially canceled. Therefore, all footages for both 2010-2011 and 2012 film versions have been shelved and/or terminated and ALL of the actors Anthony had in previous project attempts have been fired and laid off. 'Rebirth of a New Lost Galaxy Fan-Series and Fan-Film' Following the cancelation of Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, on July 21, 2012, Anthony Marsh Jr has announced that a real fan-film "reboot" of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy has been commissioned to happen to be in development and production between late 2012 and 2013 and have it set for a release in June 2014 on YouTube. In accomidation of the Fan-Film Reboot Project, Anthony of course has began creating a new YouTube channel/account for the project while he progresses and brings in updates of what he is up to on it. The channel initially opened in late August 2012, which by the time when Saban's new Saturday Morning Channel Block, Vortexx began and also began reruning the first half of episodes of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ''(until January 19, 2013) on the block. Marsh said the reboot will be '"The Untold Story"' of the ''Lost Galaxy series, which will retell the story, but with new individuals (characters) destined to pull the Quasar Sabers out of the stone and become the new Lost Galaxy Power Rangers. Terra Venture is present in the reboot, this time, each bridge and dome of the space colony has been expanded to be "bigger and larger than life" than on the show. By the time he began this new project, he originally stated that this would intended to be the "final" Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film project he would ever contribute to because by the end of 2014, he has plans on ending his fan-worship into the Power Rangers franchise forever, so he originally was going to call this film, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The End of Destiny. The Fan-Film is also set to be made to accomidate Lost Galaxy's 15th Anniversary. By May 2013, after hearing that 3 of this series' cast members - Danny Slavin , Reggie Rolle and Melody Perkins - were invited to comeback for the Legendary Ranger war in Power Rangers: Super Megaforce as Leo, Damon and Karone (along with other Veteran Rangers and their respective actors from those seasons), Marsh decided to continue to work on this because of that. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Production Diaries (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film)) Category:Production Diaries